Stranger in a Strange Land
/ 50 |Level = 14 |Previous = Contract: The Phantom of Eldberg |Next = The Cave of Dreams An Unpaid Debt |Enemies = Kori Kraki Prisoners Simun Brambling |Cutoff_quest = King's Gambit |Starting_icon = skellige}}Stranger in a Strange Land is a secondary quest in . this quest will not be doable once King's Gambit is started. If you wish to do this quest and the The Cave of Dreams, you must do them beforehand. Walkthrough After finishing the Contract: The Phantom of Eldberg and receiving payment from Jorund in the inn at Arinbjorn, Geralt is forced again to face Kori and Kraki with the help of Jorund but this time in a fistfight. The fight quickly escalates into a sword fight as Kori and Kraki take out weapons and lethally wound Jorund. Geralt manages to kill Kori and Kraki before Jorund bleeds to death. When the witcher was about to leave the inn, Kori and Kraki's father, Leif, cried out for justice against Geralt for killing his only two sons. The witcher defended himself against the accusations but the drunk villagers of Arinbjorn who were in the inn refused to tell the truth and help him. Geralt was threatened to face against the whole village if he did not agree to face Madman Lugos in a trial. Not wanting to shed anymore blood, Geralt agreed to be locked up in the prison in Madman Lugos' keep at Kaer Muire. Since the guards refused to let Geralt see the jarl at once, the witcher either cast Axii (Level 3) on the guard (gives 40 ), beat up all four of the prisoners, or accept help in return for a favor from a fellow prisoner, Simun Brambling (leads to quest, An Unpaid Debt). The witcher meets with Madman Lugos and further defends himself from Leif's accusations but the jarl still sentences Geralt guilty on two counts of murder with the punishment of death by suffocation. The jarl though also gives a second option which is to buy his freedom by paying Kori and Kraki's weight in silver. Whether Geralt tells the jarl that he'll pay in installments or tell the jarl that he doesn't have the money, Madman Lugos tells him of a better idea which is that he'll pay the blood price himself if Geralt fulfills his debt of pride to him. In order to fulfill this debt, Madman Lugos tells Geralt that he is to help his son and heir, Blueboy Lugos, in his venture to the Cave of Dreams or lose his name and dignity for all time. If Geralt has already helped Blueboy Lugos in the Cave of Dreams prior to this quest, Madman Lugos will pay this blood price as a repayment. The quest ends there as the new quest, The Cave of Dreams, starts. Journal entry : The common folk rarely show witchers the gratitude they deserve for practicing their dangerous trade. Arinbjorn, however, proved an even more ungrateful place than usual in this regard. After taking care of a wraith plaguing this village, Geralt stepped into the local tavern in search of a well-earned drink. Before he could even take a sip, however, two trouble-seeking youths started harassing him. Geralt usually strives to avoid bloodshed in such situations... but this time he had no choice. : Though Geralt had killed his attackers in self-defense, no witnesses confirmed this and he was charged with starting the brawl. The inhabitants of Arinbjorn urged Geralt to put down his weapons and hand himself over to the jarl, Madman Lugos. Wanting no more blood on his hands that day, Geralt reluctantly delivered himself to the justice of a lunatic. If Geralt has not done the quest, The Cave of Dreams: : Geralt stood before Madman Lugos to be tried. The jarl found him guilty, but then immediately paid his blood price for him, thus giving him his freedom. Like most favors, however, this one was given with the expectation of gaining something in return. For saving his life and granting him his freedom, Lugos wanted Geralt to help his son and heir, Blueboy Lugos, in his trek through the mysterious Cave of Dreams. If Geralt has done the quest, The Cave of Dreams: : Geralt stood before Madman Lugos to be tried. The jarl found him guilty, but then immediately paid his blood price for him, thus giving him his freedom. In this way Lugos repaid the witcher for the help he had given his son in the Cave of Dreams. Objectives * Defeat the warriors who picked a fight with you. * See what's happening outside. * Get out of prison. ar:غريب في أرض غريبة pl:Obcy w obcym kraju ru:Чужой среди чужих Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests